


You think you won?

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The team comes home early from a mission and finds Steve and the reader in a compromising position. However, it isn't until Tony tries to show off and "win" that he get's more than he bargained for...





	You think you won?

Steve smirked while pinning you against the kitchen counter, “ **_I bet you wore my favorite shirt today on purpose huh doll_ ** ”. He couldn’t see it, but his teasing was making you grin like a mad man. You loved teasing him, “this is your favorite?” you said while trying to play dumb. 

You felt one of his hands snake around your body to spread your legs, his fingers teasing you through your panties Steve nibble your ear, “ **_you love being such a little tease don’t you...I bet you want daddy to punish you..don’t you_ ** ”. 

The rest of the gang had been out celebrating, which left you and Steve to have your own celebration. This included you walking around the compound in nothing but one of his oversized t-shirts and red lace panties. 

You felt his other hand grip your neck lightly, “ **_answer daddy_ ** ”. Closing your eyes a moan escaped your lips, only encouraging him. Sometimes you couldn’t believe you had moments like this, moments where everything else faded away and it was just your pure desire for one another that was left. 

You parted your lips to speak but were cut off by the sound of something hitting the ground loudly. The noise was followed by a familiar voice, “Oh god please don’t”. You felt Steve’s grip tense up around you before quickly stepping away from you. 

Turning around you saw Tony followed by Sam, Bucky, and Nat. All you managed to say was, “...drinking...you...drunk….why are you home!”. You started to pull down the shirt hoping it would cover your exposed lower half. 

“Oh trust me this is much more entertaining than some over crowded bar” Sam said with a shit-eating grin on his face. You turned to look at Steve, his face was completely red. Tony couldn’t help himself, “Come on daddy why so quiet now?”. 

That earned a huge laugh from the rest of the group, making Steve blush even more. Nat cocked her head to the side, “I never believed the phrase  **_it’s always the quiet ones_ ** but you two are like…”. 

Sam finished her sentence, “the posterchildren of innocence and purity”. You and Steve looked to each other, completely in awe for words. Tony adjusted his glasses, “America’s golden boy and girl have a daddy kink.. _ kinky _ ”. 

You felt bad seeing how red Steve was, “Come on Tony you totally have 50 shades vibes...Mr.Stark will see you now”. You couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t phased at all. Tony even winked, “Never said I didn’t (y/n)”. 

You shook your head, it was like nothing could ever make Tony embarrassed. Nat smirked, “Well played Stark”. You watched as they exchanged looks, wondering if maybe something new was starting right before your eyes. 

“Are we already forgetting that we just walked in on-” Sam stopped his sentence. Pointing a finger he turned to Bucky, “Your ass has been way to quiet Barnes…”. Your eyes widened as all eyes turned to Bucky. 

Steve held his breath, hoping that Bucky was a better liar than he was. Bucky shrugged, “Maybe I’m just more open minded…”. You face palmed yourself as you watched his face become a shade of crimson red. 

Tony’s eyes widened as he put everything together, “Barnes you’re….they’re all….it’s”. With each second that passed Bucky became more red in the face. Sam held up both hands, “ **_HOLD UP!! All three of y’all are fucking?_ ** ”. 

Steve and Bucky looked to each other, their lips moving but no words coming out. You couldn’t take it anymore, “Steve, Bucky, and I are all in a relationship and have been for the past three months”. 

Sam was by far the most shocked, he looked like he was about to lose his damn mind. He stood their repeating your names with his hands moving in nearly every direction. Nat was the second most shocked, but you checked that off to her spyskills…..Tony however was just standing there with a smirk on his face. 

You crossed your arms over your chest, “ **_Tony Edward Stark you son of a bitch_ ** ”. Steve and Bucky remained confused, but you had put it all together. Tony extended his arms, “I never expected you would have admitted to the Bucky part”. 

Steve titled his head in confusion, “Tony you knew?”. Tony wiggled his eyebrows in what he thought was his greatest victory of all time, but you wouldn’t let him have this. You took a step forward, and both Steve and Bucky knew that look on your face from anywhere. 

Bucky softly said, “Don’t (y/n)”. You ignored him, the smirk on your face only growing. You faked a smile, “Well Tony if you’re so smart, did you know the first time we all fucked was in your room?”. 

“It was Steve’s idea you know...it was after you legally changed his name to Capsicle...but I guess it was fitting because I did a lot of sucking that night…”. This time it was Steve and Bucky that laughed while Tony stood there red in the face. 

His closed his open mouth and then patted his cheek, “But I guess you won this one right?”. With that you started to walk out of the room, wanting to let his defeat really sink in. Steve smirked before walking out to join you, “She’s incredible huh?”. 

Bucky patted Tony’s shoulder on the way out, “ **_Fucking incredible_ ** ”. It was the first time in history that anyone had made Tony Stark speechless. The only noise in the room had been Sam nearly pissing himself laughing. 

Steve wrapped an arm around you, “I can’t believe how insanely turned on I am right now”. You smiled as you felt cool metal against your skin, Bucky wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“That had to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” Bucky said while shaking his head. Steve noticed the look on your face, making him ask what you were thinking. You smirked, “I think I know what we should do for the finale”. 

Both men stopped in their tracks, making you turn around to face them. You licked your lips, “I think Tony needs to hear what he’s missing out on”. After looking at look of pure desire in your eyes Steve turned to Bucky. 

“How did we get so fucking lucky Buck?”. Bucky shook his head again while grinning. He gripped Steve’s shoulder, “I have no fucking idea...but I don’t wanna waste time trying to figure it out”. 

Both men smirked to each other before chasing after you down the hall. 


End file.
